Many consumers feel that saving money is difficult. Those who make less than the median income level, or are raising families, or are new immigrants, find it particularly challenging to put money away for emergencies, a child's education, or a special purchase. Even affluent consumers who do have the means to save money often feel that they could save more.
Currently, a consumer can save funds in a bank account by making deposits into the account or by transferring funds from another account. Further, they can automate the savings function by setting up recurring transfers from another account. However, the recurring transfer function is limited by the requirement to set a specific and minimum transfer amount and the need for the transfer to occur on a particular schedule. The recurring transfer function does not adequately support the flexibility of daily or small amount transfers.
In addition, grandparents or other relatives or friends sometimes desire to contribute money to somebody else's (e.g., a grandchild's) savings account. These contributors likely desire an automatic and pain free way to facilitate such a transfer of funds.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a system and method for automatically facilitating savings.